Hot for Teacher
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Respuesta a un desafío de hace muchos años: Fanfic de un solo capítulo que consista en la pareja Naruto/Kurenai. Algo de Naruto/Anko. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo One Shot, esta vez perteneciente a la serie Naruto y creado en su momento como un desafío, el cual era hacer un NarutoKurenai.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ambientado en un obviamente Universo Alterno. No es necesario seguir el canon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hot for Teacher<strong>**"**

_Naruto fanfic._

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

><p>Creado, editado y Finalizado: 2510/2014.

Revisión Definitiva: 28/02/2015.

* * *

><p>"Naruto sale con Kurenai". Descripción normal en tiempo presente.<p>

"_Naruto sale con Kurenai". Descripción tipo Flashback._

"_**Naruto sale con Kurenai". Conversación entre los personajes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>urenai Yuhi jamás creyó que se enamoraría de su estudiante.

Sin embargo así fue y no está arrepentida para nada y pensar que cuando lo conoció era un mocoso sin talento e impertinente.

¿Quién diría que el punto de divergencia en asignarlo cambiaría tanto las cosas?

Kurenai no lo esperaba y ahora que lo piensa, fue lo mejor.

Mirando el techo durante unos instantes, podía recordar todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos como equipo y como poco a poco se acercaron sentimentalmente.

Al voltear su mirada y observar a su compañero durmiendo plácidamente luego de otra lujuriosa noche de amantes, no podía evitar recordar la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

Para nada convencional y probablemente muy criticable de hacerse pública pero ellos ya llevaban cinco años casados y ya había quedado atrás los murmullos y las protestas por la relación que llevaban.

Kurenai tocó el cabello de su compañero y con una sonrisa, los recuerdos de esa noche fluían por su mente sin piedad, como queriendo recordarle lo importante que había sido para ellos.

_Kurenai se encontraba en su habitación quitándose la toalla luego de un exquisito baño de agua fresca, después de todo era verano y realmente hacía calor en la aldea. _

_De repente comenzó a sentir como su cuello justo bajo su oreja izquierda era lamida por un completo desconocido. _

_No podía creer que había sido sorprendida de esa manera y lo peor de todo es que no sentía ninguna amenaza hacia su persona._

_¿Quién era?_

_Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Naruto desnudo, se le notaba que era él pero a la vez era totalmente distinto. _

_Su cabello era igual pero con tintes rojos en muchos mechones y llegaba hasta sus hombros, era más alto y musculoso de lo mostrado anteriormente, sus marcas en las mejillas eran más profundas y sus ojos azules eran muy intensos pero podía decirse que había un genjutsu que ocultaba claramente algo muy importantes pero Kurenai no pudo averiguar y mucho menos deshacerlo._

_Sus rasgos infantiles claramente habían desaparecido mostrando a una persona totalmente desarrollada de unos 18 años aproximadamente._

_Kurenai comenzaba a excitar poco a poco._

_**"¿Eres tú Naruto realmente?"**__. Tartamudeó Kurenai._

_**"Si"**__. Respondió calmadamente._

_**"¿Qué haces aquí?"**__. Volvió a preguntar Kurenai._

_**"Ambos sabemos la razón por la cual vine"**__._

_**"Naru…"**__. Sin embargo no llegó a terminar ya que Naruto había capturado sus labios en un beso apasionado que le comía claramente la boca._

_Al principio la Jonin de ojos carmesí quedó con sus preciosos ojos abiertos en forma de plato pero lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse a medida que permitía y devolvía el beso de su alumno._

_Siguieron así hasta que necesitaron aire para luego volver a besarse solo que esta vez fue con lengua incluida. _

"_**Naruto"**__. Tratando de detenerse. __**"Esto no es correcto, no solo eres mi alumno sino que además estoy con Asuma y no quiero engañarlo"**__. La kunoichi trató de mostrarse durai pero fracasando estrepitosamente._

_**"Vamos Sensei_hime, ¿acaso no le interesa porque me veo de esta manera?".**__ A pesar de la oferta tentadora de Naruto, Kurenai trató de resistirse. Al menos mentalmente ya que la respuesta dada por su labios carecía de esa misma firmeza._

_**"Pero Naruto, sigo creyendo que…"**__. Volvió a comenzar Kurenai, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida._

_**"Vamos Sensei_hime, ambos sabemos que su cuerpo lo desea. Aademás eso de Asuma es solo una excusa. Su relación apenas comenzó y todavía están en veremos y me he enterado de ciertos secretitos tuyos hime. Como por ejemplo lo que sucedió en cierta noche de alcohol que terminó teniendo relaciones sexuales con su mejor amiga Anko y que realmente los disfrutaste y quisieras repetir. También que tuviste ciertos sueños eróticos con tus amigas Shizune y Yugao"**__. Terminó el rubio con una sonrisa seductora que derritió a Kurenai e hizo olvidarla de su embarazosa situación al saber que alguien había descubierto sus aventuras lésbicas._

Casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Naruto la arrojó a la cama besándola por todas partes desde su boca hasta su cuello y bajando por los senos erectos de su hime. Esta vez Kurenai Yuuhi no se resistió y comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos de placer indicando que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Naruto volvió a la carga hacia los senos de Kurenai, mientras daba lenguetazos y succiones a su pecho izquierdo se disponía a masajear el derecho manteniéndose así por un tiempo hasta que comenzó de forma inversa con el masaje a su seno izquierdo y succión al pecho derecho.

_Kurenai estaba comenzando a mojarse y lo peor de todo para ella era que lo disfrutaba cada vez más sin importarle claramente nada ni nadie, especialmente Asuma._

Cuando dejó de trabajar en sus senos, Naruto besó su ombligo hasta llegar a la vagina en medio de sus piernas abiertas. Naruto claramente quería hacerse desear y comenzó a besarle piernas y toda la sección alrededor de su clítoris, que cuando llegó comenzó a soplarlo levemente provocando gemidos de placer cada vez más grandes en Yuuhi que ya no aguantaba más y deseaba ansiosa que su estudiante se comiera su entrepierna.

_**"Naruto_kun, vamos hazlo que ya no puedo aguantarme más"**__. Recalcó Kurenai en un estado de ensueño._

Después de esa respuesta y sonriendo cada vez más se propuso a lamer el clítoris de la kunoichi, primero en forma lenta y aumentando la velocidad poco a poco produciendo mayor placer en su compañera.

_Unos cinco minutos después, Kurenai llegó al primer orgasmo de la noche y empapó a su rubio con sus fluidos vaginales. Naruto terminó su faena y se dirigió a la boca de su sensei para compartir la cual aceptó más que gustosa besándose por un tiempo indefinido para ambos._

Apenas terminaron de besarse, Naruto le susurró algunas palabras al oído y Kurenai rápidamente se puso en cuatro patas para luego ser penetrada a través de su ano. Primero lentamente para no causar ningún daño pero las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y Kurenai empezaba a lagrimear deseando que sea más duro y más profundo.

_Realmente gemía como loca sin preocuparse si los vecinos la escucharan o no. Era su momento de placer, estaba en el cielo con un gran hombre que sabía el proceder y no quería que nada le arruinase su gran noche. _

_Luego de que Naruto acabase dentro del culo de Kurenai, éste volvió a susurrarle al oído para luego mordérselo cariñosamente._

Lo siguiente que hizo Kurenai fue acostarse nuevamente boca arriba para ser penetrada por la vagina en movimientos suaves pero precisos que una vez más comenzaban a endurecerse y fortalecerse tras los pedidos a gritos de Kurenai entre los gemidos que denotaban el mejor sexo de su vida con un hombre.

_Definitivamente la noche de pasión con Anko se encontraba en un nivel distinto para ella pero eso no le impediría disfrutar este bellísimo y espectacular momento. _

_Naruto se vino dentro del cuerpo de la kunoichi, tal vez con un poco de preocupación ante la posibilidad de que su sensei pudiese quedar embarazada, aunque esa idea fue sacada rápidamente de su mente por Kurenai al confirmarle que había ingerido píldoras anticonceptivas._

Finalmente fue el turno de Naruto para quedar boca arriba mientras Kurenai se sentaba sobre su cuerpo y acomodaba el pene de su compañero en su vagina para comenzar a moverse y a saltar como desaforada sexual sobre Naruto.

_El ritual duró más o menos otros diez minutos hasta que ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo y una Kurenai, ya totalmente agotada se arrojó a un costado de su compañero mientras se besaban apasionadamente y el rubio la rodeaba con sus poderosos brazos._

_**"Vaya Naruto_kun tenías razón y que bueno eres, la verdad que fue de las mejores noches de mi vida. De hecho fue mágica"**__. Concluyó Kurenai._

_**"Lo se mi sensei_hime. Mi deber era complacerte en tus deseos"**__. Respondió el rubio kitsune suertudo._

_**"¿Sabes Naruto_kun que te parece si lo repetimos más seguido?"**__. Desafió la sensei con una sonrisa seductora y pícara._

_**"Por supuesto que si, solo que la próxima vez trataré de convencer a Anko para que se nos una. Siempre haz querido con ella y la posibilidad de un trío es genial para ti, ¿verdad sensei_hime?"**__. Respondió Naruto con la misma sonrisa pícara y seductora._

Después de esta pequeña conversación Kurenai se durmió al instante con enormes pensamientos eróticos acerca del futuro posible trío con su nuevo amante y su mejor amiga.

_Naruto tardó solamente unos tres minutos más para dormirse y al hacerlo denotó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que había pasado y lo que deseaba que pasara en el futuro. Seguramente Jiraiya se sentiría orgulloso de él. _

Kurenai sonreía y se ponía cachonda cada vez que recordaba su primer encuentro.

Claro que Naruto cumplió su promesa y Anko se les unió en un trío. Aunque claro que no duró demasiado. Tanto Naruto como Kurenai desarrollaron una relación muy seria y se los veía muy enamorados.

Mientras que Anko solo lo hacía por diversión, así que al publicitarse seriamente la relación entre ellos, la ex alumna de Orochimaru directamente se apartó de sus vidas sexuales aunque de tanto en tanto, gustaba de flirtear con alguno de ellos como broma.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo; así que espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*La parte del lemón la tomé prestada de una antiguo fanfic publicado en otro sitio que por razones ya olvidadas quedó abandonada. Así que simplemente le agregué un par de cosas, le corregí algunas faltas de ortografía y gramaticales y decidí darle una nueva oportunidad en este sitio donde publico la mayoría de mis historias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Como siempre, les deseo un buen fin de semana. Hasta la próxima actualización.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
